


Accident Land

by sapphoatsunset



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drabble, Masochism, Other, Self Inflicted Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #17 - Accidents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident Land

“It was just an accident. He didn’t mean to push me to the floor; he didn’t mean to punch me when I reached the floor. He loves me. He wouldn’t do it on purpose. It was just an accident.” Ryeowook whispered, trying to convince himself as he bandaged his scrapes and tended to his bruises. As long as he believed his words, he could convince others that it was an accident.

Of course, he wouldn’t utter a play by play of the accident before the others. It was always “I’m clumsy; I’ve always been clumsy.” or “I fell; stupid me, tripping over my own feet.” A weak chuckle always followed his words, and he always, always turned his head away from the inquirer.

When the others made his lover stop, he realized how much he had enjoyed those accidents, the harsh caresses – of a sort – that ensured him he belonged to someone. He wanted the accidents back.

So now he covered up his own accidents, caused at his own hand with the same excuses as ever. “I slipped, silly me.” “I was cutting vegetables and the knife slipped; it’s okay, really. It doesn’t hurt.”

The others worried about him, and continually laid into his lover, but the damage was done; Ryeowook had discovered his masochistic side and there was no going back. The pain made him feel alive; the contrived accidents made him feel special. Alive and special, battered and bruised beneath his clothes, he still smiled as brightly as the sun, love soaring in his heart as he sought a place to belong – a place called Accident Land.


End file.
